


Hot Chocolate Embrace

by miintmeiqi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, Itaru is tired ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miintmeiqi/pseuds/miintmeiqi
Summary: Itaru came from work, his shoulders down as he plopped his suitcase on the dining table. He is certainly not in a good mood.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Original Female Character(s), Chigasaki Itaru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Hot Chocolate Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this fanfic in AO3 because I left the A3! amino and I have nowhere to post this... since I decided that my AO3 is a chaotic mess of just random fandoms lol

**7:00 PM**

It was seven in the evening as you looked into your watch. You arrived on time from a tiring day at work. The mangas you have read as a little kid is not joking when they say that salarymen and women don’t have it easy.

You laid your coat into your coat hanger. You wondered why your boyfriend Itaru isn’t here yet, you looked everywhere in the apartment. No signs of Itaru.

On a typical day, Itaru would already be at home at 5:30 PM sharp, greeting you. His eyes probably glued at the gaming screen as he tries to catch up. - He was so damn lucky that his parents don’t need financial support. You got your whole family relying on you.

**7:30 PM**

It was a shocker that he still isn’t here and it’s near dinner time. You went to the fridge and started preparing food for the two of you. As you chop vegetables, you still peeked over the door. - No signs of Itaru coming, unfortunately.

Then you heard your phone buzz. You were so excited to pick it, running as fast as possible while smiling brightly, when you saw the caller ID. ‘Mama’. You picked it up anyway, still smiling. It has been a while since you got a call from home.

“Hi, ma… what about it?” You asked her as you picked up your phone. Your eyes are still looking at the food that is cooking.

“(Name), will you ever go back to (Country)? Plus, you haven’t introduced Itaru to us yet. We need to know the man that can alleviate us from poverty, you know?”

You laughed at your mom. “I told Itaru that we are going to (Country) once our Holiday break starts! Japan is not the answer to poverty, it’s the dream and drive that does.” You smiled as you stirred the vegetables.

“I know! I’m joking!” Your mom chuckled on the phone. - Hearing her laughs made you miss her voice. How she sings songs to you when you can’t fall asleep.

“Anyway, how are you over there?” She asked you, worried.

Your smile during the conversation faded as the question sunk in. “I’m okay. Itaru’s not home yet.” You said over the line, still looking at the door.

“I’m going to talk to you later, I’m still cooking.” You said as you turned off the phone, looking back at your cooking. - For today, you are cooking a childhood favorite of yours, (Favorite dish from your country). Of course, what you’re cooking is no match to what your mom cooks. Her food is very good.

**7:45 PM**

You were eating your dinner alone. Itaru was nowhere to be found. You weren’t used to eating dinner alone since you guys lived together. Life in Japan is rather difficult and having Itaru by your side made everything much easier.

You left some leftovers for Itaru to eat. At this point, you started to really worry about his whereabouts. You don’t understand why he’s like this today.

As soon as you finish your dinner, you put your dishes into the sink, putting on dishwashing gloves as you carefully wash your plate and cutlery.

You saw the time in the clock. It was already 8 PM and there were still no signs of Itaru as you looked onto all of the windows. So, you decided to take a shower already.

You went to your room, looking into your sleepwear drawer. You saw the matching pajamas you and Itaru bought a few days ago. It was plain silk Fuschia pink pajamas. - It had the same color as his beautiful eyes you cannot stop yourself looking at.

**8:30 PM**

You heard a knock from your door. Your heart raised as you picked the door up. You saw a drunken Itaru. - That’s shocking. His blond hair was disheveled, the man just looked like a mess. He can’t even walk properly.

“Itaru, where did you go?” You asked him, looking at his eyes. It was almost 8 in the evening, and knowing Itaru, that would be his gaming session. Thank the Lord above that it was Friday or else Itaru would not be in the best mood.

“I just went to a company party I can’t exactly skip. Sorry for making you worry, (Name).” He said to you, his voice was groggy as he entered the house. You immediately sent him to your shared bedroom.

“I understand.” You said as you unbuttoned his dress shirt. His lean body is exposed in front of you. You bit your lip hard. - You removed the wanton thoughts in your mind. Right now is not the time for that.

“I want hot chocolate.” He said to you as you were in the dresser, getting him a fresh pair of pajamas, not those college or game shirts that he wears to sleep. By the sound of his voice, there is a lot that happened at work and it is less than delightful. 

“Okay then.” You said to him as you laid his pair of pajamas. It was matching yours. He was already in the shower, washing his body as you can hear the sound of the water trickling down.

“Tell me what happened at work?” You asked him with the tray of hot chocolate. Itaru, when stressed and doesn’t want to game anymore always asks for hot chocolate

“Thank you.” He said as he went out of the shower, his white towel wrapped around his waist as he started wearing his clothes. You looked away like a flustered girl. The appearance of his naked body is still quite new to you, even how many times you saw it already.

“You’re welcome.” You replied to him, still not looking at him. Your heart beating loudly. Each time you can feel Itaru’s presence, you fall deeper in love with him.

“I’ve dressed already, you can look.” He said to you as he wore the fresh pair of pajamas you got him. He held his cup of decadent hot chocolate as he put it near his lips.

"Your hot chocolate tastes so good." He smiled at you. Your eyes scanned his face, remembering every single feature in his handsome face. You sat onto the soft, comfortable bed.

You sighed in relief as your heartbeat slowly died down. “You can tell me now." You calmly said as he sat beside you. His arms snaked around your shoulders.

"Our boss invited us to a company party. I should've used that time in gaming." As soon as he said those words with such glum, disappointment was painted in his face, you cannot help but laugh at him.

"Why laugh at me?" He asked you with a smirk plastered on his face as he continued drinking his hot chocolate. He was affectionately poking you.

"Why wouldn't I? The first thing you think about is gaming?" You replied to him as you placed your head on his chest, still sitting in the bed.

"Jokes aside, energy drinks are tiring to drink all the time. Your hot chocolate is so good" He smiled at you as he handed out a half-empty cup. You felt a blush crept on your face as you hear compliments from him

"You didn't finish it?" You asked him, still observing the unfinished cup.

"You put it in such a big mug… drink it." He told you as he patted your shoulder. - Well, he was right. That new mug you bought can fit 2 mugs of delicious hot chocolate.

You began drinking the hot chocolate. It really tasted good! You were kinda proud of yourself that you made that. - As soon as you finished the cup, you went back to the kitchen to put it in the sink. It'll be the dishes tomorrow.

**9:30 PM**

When you came back, you saw Itaru already prepared for bed, laid down as he patted an area for you. You went in the place, comfortably adjusting yourself in the area of the bed.

“I just want your hug right now.” He said as he wrapped his strong arms around you. You hugged him back, comforting him. All he wants right now is a hug. He’s drunk and needs you by his side.

“I love you Itaru.” You said to him, looking at his beautiful carnelian eyes. - In every bit, you and Itaru are a regular, sappy couple. Saying words of adoration every single day. Even if he is busy gaming, he will still tell you how much he loves you.

"I love you too." He said to you as he pressed a kiss on your forehead. Every single time Itaru says 'I love you' hits very differently each time. His love is truly undying. You were the only one who accepted his duality like this.

Itaru never fails to surprise you. Doesn't he?


End file.
